turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TR
Protection I've noticed you've been unprotecting articles upon the request of unregistered noobs. We don't know that they're not exactly the sort of spammers who necessitate such protection to begin with. Certainly unprotecting as soon as someone asks us to undermines the having of protections. We might want to make these people prove themselves a bit before granting access to sensitive articles. Turtle Fan 19:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Usually such spammers say up front "This is wrong, the South lost the Civil War, let me change it." TR 03:23, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, yeah, something to that. Turtle Fan 03:44, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Spam Filter So I'm just trying to make a comment on Sixtus V's talk page, innocuous as can be, and the fucking spam filter keeps blocking me for no reason at all. Do you remember how to get in touch with that Wiki janitor or whatever he was? Turtle Fan 02:15, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Rocky Mountain High So I'll be in Colorado tonight. Flying out for a wedding. I hate weddings but I'm going along for the ride. Turtle Fan 11:58, 26 February 2009 (UTC) We stayed in the big city for most of the weekend with one afternoon at my uncle's in Pine. I know you're not in easy hook-up range of Denver anymore, otherwise I would have seen if you wanted to rendezvous. And I forgot my computer so I had no Internet all weekend. Had a very nice time, though. Turtle Fan 21:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes it was quite pleasant. I enjoyed when I went there in the summer a few years ago, and now I enjoyed it in the winter. Nice place. :By the way I remember Nut-Ball talking about some weird mural in DIA that held the key to his weird little world. I noticed a rather disturbing mural of some guy in a gas mask or something holding a rifle. Think that's the mural of which he spoke? Turtle Fan 03:03, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Flabble - definition? What is the definition of flabble? :Complain, whine, or make a big deal about something. A Turtledove invented word. TR 16:03, 28 February 2009 (UTC) New Character Templates I have noticed that you are keeping the older template when you edit character articles. Which should I use in new articles? ML4E 00:18, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Got you. I'll keep that in mind. ML4E 20:17, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Vandals Why ban them for just a year? What are you, the Soup Nazi? Just hit them with a lifetime ban--They're certainly no loss. Turtle Fan 20:03, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :You can choose "other" and enter "infinite." Turtle Fan 04:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::I just find it more satisfying to say "You will never enter again." Turtle Fan 04:33, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Return of the Megalodon TR, you'll jump out of your breeches with excitement when I tell you this. I was at Barnes & Noble earlier tonight and I idly realized that I never did hear anything about the fourth installment in Steve Alten's Meg series. I plugged it into the computer and it turns out it came out just this week. I picked up a copy and thumbed through it. At the end of the book it's already advertising Meg 5, which has a title and everything, though I don't remember what the title is. I thought Alten said he'd call it a day after the fourth one came out, but apparently he's got a bad case of Rocky syndrome. Still no word on the silver screen version, at least not that I've heard of. Oh, and he's used yet another publisher on this one. The Meg books have a cult following, they've all been met with at least moderate commercial success; I don't believe any of them have lost money. I find it a little odd that not one of the publishers who's picked up a Meg book picked up another one. Maybe Alten's extremely difficult to work with--He does seem to be a pretty sporadic writer. Or maybe you're about to edify me with another explanation of seemingly-irrational practices in the publishing industry. Turtle Fan 02:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I know you only read the one. I was being ironic. You thought the way they killed the Meg was too unbelievable, didn't you? :I stumbled upon Book 2 on the bargain rack and picked it up. It made me want to go back and read the first one, of which I'd never heard. Then when 3 and now 4 came out I figured I might as well. 1 was the weakest of the bunch and if I had read it first I think I would have stopped there. :I too have heard that Meg living in historical times=no exploration of the seas. I remember arguing with my brother about it, actually. He said that's rubbish because the Meg wouldn't attack something the size of a Panamax supertanker or the Queen Mary. It didn't seem to have occurred to him that we never could have built those if we hadn't started much smaller. That or he thought we were discussing the sudden reemergence of the Meg tomorrow rather than always having had them around. :Actually the whole thing could make for a nice AH. Turtle Fan 13:13, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Stone Barrington wiki Can someone help me start a Stone Barrington wiki - and the other books by Stuart Woods? EoGuy 04:31, 27 May 2009 (UTC) M3 Tank TR, I deleted the article on the M3 Lee/Grant. It wasn't that tank that was mentioned in 'Days of Infamy,' it was the M3 Stuart. Tanks Hey TR, I was thinking, with the introduction of Hitlers War should we disband the Human Tanks section as the tanks there might have appeared in more than just World War. I know that the M4 Stuart appeared in Days of Infamy. Mr Nelg A Rainbow of Blood: The Union in Peril: An Alternate History You weren't kidding about the title. Multiple colons and more than two phrases always put me in mind of those nineteenth-century banner headlines and broadsheets that always tried to say way too much. Even without that: A Rainbow of Blood? Christ. And the subtitle sounds too Harrisonesque. This is welcome news just the same. Thanks for turning me onto it--I never think to look anything up on Uchronia. And I'm used to books in a series coming out within a year of each other, so if it gets past that point I assume the worst. I thought that had happened to the Axis of Time when we got to nine or ten months past the release of Vol 1 and there was no announcement of Vol 2. I posted a question on Birmo's Crappy Board page asking if the series had been canceled--the Crappy was all I knew at that point--and I badly spooked Birmo himself, who visits, or used to visit, that board with some regularity. April 2010--That's what they're saying now. The first book wound up getting pushed back over three months, and then it was still hard to find. I don't think I ever did see it in a bookstore; I had to buy it online, which I would have done anyway because when it finally did come out my birthday had just passed and I had a gift card. I wonder how much this one will be pushed back from next April--which sounds like such a long time, for some reason, even though I know in my head that it's not even the length of a human gestation period. At any rate I preordered it--It seems to me that Amazon gets upcoming books up and available for preorder ever farther in advance these days. I was a bit surprised that there's already a plot description. I was most intrigued by Lee's move being "boldness itself." One of the last scenes of Book 1 had him being hit with the inspiration for some super sneak attack, but Tsouras didn't say what it was. When I thought the series had been canceled I found that the most unkindest cut of all. By the way, there was also a scene where Lee discovers he does still have some US patriotism after all: while all his fellow Rebs rejoice that the pipe dream of the Brits getting their chestnuts out of the fire for them has come true, Lee goes into HQ and cries to think of his former flag being torn down by external forces. Turtle Fan 03:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Birthday Well thanks TR. :-) Turtle Fan 20:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) U.S. Category See Category talk:United States‎ before you get too far ahead. ML4E 02:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Gavrilo Princip Can you give any expalation for removing a reference to the direct effect which Gavrilo Princip had in the Southern Victory timeline? As far as I can see it is perfectly fitting with the guidelines of this Wiki, has nothing invented or speculative - all directly taken from the book - and is directly relevant to the subject (at least as much as the reference from The War That Came Early? And by the way, even if you do have a good reason fot this, it it not common curtesy to state it rather than just write "reverting edits by Adam keller" with no one word of a reason? Also by the way, I don't think that this is a "minor" edit. Adam Keller 22:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Eric Flint wiki Hey TR. I had been the only 'dedicated' user on the Eric Flint wiki, and I been wondering if you can find anyone who can helped the EF wiki?--Drgyen 20:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the awareness.--Drgyen 20:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hey any luck with anyone interest with the Flint Wiki? I'm still holding on and listing in the characters.--Drgyen 04:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the Ebro totally mutilated You have without any good reason totally mutilated the article and torn out the main significance. Unlike the assumption that Charles Maurras was King Charles XI - which is a very wild and highly improbable assumption, having no basis whatsoever in Turtledove's own writings - the articel as I wrote is was entirely based on the book itself, adding nothing. The book does make a very sepcific reference to the Republican forces making a breathrough from the Ebro. Take the troble to read in Chpater 6 the section from the viewpoint of Joaquin Delgadillo "Those Italian tanks kept rattling forward. Vinaroz, on the eastern coast, lay a few kilometres to the north. Sanjurjo's men have already taken the town once, when they cut the Rrepublic in half. Now an enemy drive from Catalonia, one backed by Fremch armour and aircraft, had recaptured it." The "enemy drive from Catalonia: is a breakthrough from the Ebro. Kindly take a look at the map of Spain, where is the Ebro and where is Vinaroz. The reference to the overall-wearaing workers' militias defending Vinaroz succesfuly is also taken from the same chapter. In a later chapter, where the Lincoln Brigade is moved to Madrid, Chaim Weinberg is noting happily that there is no need to take ship since the republican territory was reunited. The startegic aim of the Battle of the Ebro was to reach Vinaroz and reunite the Republican territory; in OTL it failed, in this timeline it suceeded due to the French armour and aircraft. This is what the Spanish part of the book is all about. In the shambles which you made of the article, there was no breathrough, i.e. the Battle of the Ebro ended in total failure and the republican territory remained divided. This is exactly the opposite of what Turtldove wrote. I would thank you to restore this mutilated article to the way I wrote it, with the investment of quite a lot of time and energy. I am willing to play by the rules of this Wiki - but I expect others to do the same. Otherwise I can find other places to spend my time and energy. Adam Keller 18:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well I guess he told you, TR. Turtle Fan 20:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm writing here hoping Keller won't notice. Proofreading his edits is a real pain in the ass. He often goes back and catches some of his stuff, but he's just as likely to make new typos while correcting the old ones. Turtle Fan 23:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Strolling Down Memory Lane I couldn't say what possessed me to do this but I typed p079.ezboard.com/falternatehistoryfrm7 into my browser and was shocked and appalled to find that it's still there. The front pages are full of Nut-Ball spam attacks spaced months apart, but the last pages go all the way back to September 2006. I started rereading old threads, beginning with one where you said you liked Farthing, which I hadn't and haven't read, and I felt the need to jump down your throat--sorry. I took a crack at posting, but apparently my account got deleted or expired or died of neglect, so I couldn't post. But yours and a few others look like they're still active, if you can remember your password and want to pull the ultimate Donut. As I was reading I thought "Christ--I actually spent my free time discussing shit like that?" Then after a while I was giggling at every other post. I felt like I was back in college again, which is probably why I sat up to this ungodly hour with it. Finally I read through a long eight-page thread where we were chatting about the Wiki. Very, very amusing to rediscover some of the policies we were calling for at the time (though Silver still ruled the roost back then). At one point I actually declared that the Darkness category was starting to fill up nicely, which goes so far beyond being a Dewey Defeats Truman moment that I wish I could think of a stronger comparison to make. Knowledge fails me, alas. Turtle Fan 06:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Old Succession Boxes TR, did the changes you made to combine succession boxes cause the old ones to be mis-formatted? Take a look at Tiberius and Augustus for instance. ML4E 23:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas, friend. Turtle Fan 04:02, December 25, 2010 (UTC) This year as well. Turtle Fan 15:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) And a happy new year! ML4E 21:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Norton Board's gone I checked the link in my bookmarks, and it's all gone. No longer exists. You know, Goodbye and thanks for all the varicose veins, stuff like that. It's just this place, now Jelay14 04:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :FFS they also killed Custer I. Virtually 63% of the record of my life in 2007, fisted off the face of the earth. Jelay14 04:50, January 5, 2011 (UTC) David Weber Hey I had finished reading Weber's Out of the Dark and known that he had written a whole lot of fiction, I wonder why there isn't a Weber wiki aside from the Honoverse wiki we are already aware. So I ask if it is okay if we create a Weber wiki?--Drgyen 02:41, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, but to be honest I don't know how to start a wiki and I wonder if you built the main page for it, please?--Drgyen 05:04, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Barrowman Remember that amusingly half-assed Magalodon movie, with the all-American kid who stumbled through all those forgettable hackneyed lines but redeemed himself by nailing "What do you say I--take you home and eat your pussy?" Maybe you were aware of this, maybe not, but I've just recently learned that he was played by John Barrowman, better known for playing the Doctor's always-badass companion Jack Harkness. I might have to rewatch the film and see if my recognition of the actor changes anything for me. Actually according to his bio he's really an odd choice based on my above description. He's not all-American--born in Scotland and raised there to the age of eight, and now a joint US/UK citizen--he wasn't a kid--35 in 2002--and he's got no interest in eating pussy, if you follow my meaning. Also, he was a serious actor who'd already made a big name for himself both in TV and on stage and was certainly able to deliver lines. Something tells me he just did Meg for shits and giggles. He certainly provided them, anyway. Turtle Fan 16:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :So the director almost eliminated the one line that is, I think it's fair to say, the only reason anyone remembers the film. (Actually I did see Conan use the fake-looking shot of the shark swallowing the hotel manager's jet ski in some silly gag, but still.) :Now that I've put two and two together, thinking back on how aggressively but smoothly Jack propositions so many characters I keep thinking that but for BBC being a network and having the corresponding decency guidelines, the line would fit in just perfectly in many a DW/TW episode. Turtle Fan 02:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Cover Art I uploaded a couple of covers you might need. In the case of Worlds That Weren't, you have a red link on The Daimon; in the case of Exiled: Clan of the Claw, it's a new book TBP in August. I had grabbed both for Stirling and thought I might as well batch process. (STILL haven't set up an autosig!)-- 18:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Fallout 3 Reference Hey TR, do you think it's worth mentioning on this page the reference in Fallout 3 to Harry Turtledove? Link. How about we create a new page called "Turtledove in Other Media" Perhaps? Mr Nelg